The present invention relates to a multi-function aspirating device for use with medical instruments which are adapted to analyze fluid samples. An example is an instrument for use in the field of clinical hematology which is adapted to analyze blood samples from various patients. The fluid samples obtained from patients may be disposed in capillary tubes or syringes. It is therefore desirable to provide an aspirating device which is adapted to effectively aspirate fluids from either a capillary tube or a syringe. Prior art devices have been designed for such purposes but have proved to be unsatisfactory due to the requirement of using a special adapter in order to carry out the desired functions, or the construction has been complex and difficult to use.
The aspirating device must be capable of use with either capillary tubes or syringes, thereby providing two different functions. In addition, it is essential that the device also be provided with means for carrying out the function of effectively cleaning the components forming the fluid flow path for the fluid samples which are analyzed. Thorough cleaning of these components is necessary between uses of the device to prevent contamination of a succeeding sample by the residue of a preceding sample. In this manner, an accurate analysis of the fluid samples can be obtained with an associated analyzing machine.
It is accordingly a principal object of the invention to carry out the three above-described functions in a simple and effective manner with a construction that is economical to manufacture and yet which is durable and reliable in operation.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a construction wherein certain critical elements of the device may be quickly and easily replaced when necessary in such a manner that the replacement may be done by relatively unskilled personnel.